Lazy Morning Sex
by That-Cheeky-Bat
Summary: The title pretty much says it all. Jack and Aster get morning nookie. One shot, JackRabbit. Happy very late birthday Shanatic.


**A/N **: Alright so...this was due back in August but things came up (that's life for you) and I told Shanatic I had this for her, despite being slow as molasses at posting it. Hopefully this works as a very belated Bday present to you. Love ya~!

_I love how I mostly disappear but then pop up with smut WTF am I doing._

Happy very late Bday Shanatic!

* * *

><p>Aster and Jack had spent the past night watching Django Unchained. It had all been Aster's idea, especially since Jack seemed so enthralled with that 'Dentist' character. There was something about that movie in particular which just tickled Jack. It was also the exact reason to <em>why<em> Aster had made all the 'arrangements' for Jack tonight.

Arrangements that made his eye twitch.

He'd started by upturning his couch. He really had no idea what he was doing, just knew what to go off of every time Jack came home and wouldn't stop talking excitedly about Jamie and Sophie's 'couch fort'. So, as per usual with Jack, Aster found himself winging it. He threw cushions and blankets all about it in front of his TV, which North had _finally_ handed over the other day. It had been the only missing link for tonight, which was supposed to be a week ago.

As Aster fixed up the blankets and cushions he thought about how he'd had to rant and rave at North about it before the jolly pain in his ass had finally buckled and made it for him when he'd asked him to. The jolly overgrown Christmas ornament had wanted a _reason_ to the rush, knowing damn well why Aster wanted the TV – something that had never been in his Warren before until tonight. So when Aster had finally managed to get the reason past his huge buck teeth, explaining it was a 'surprise' for Jack, it didn't surprise him that North had finally buckled. The red-cheeked bastard also making sure to add in solar panels outside Aster's cottage to power the thing, especially when North had heard it was more for Jack than Aster. Still, that was the first step needed for tonight and Aster was glad North had finally done it.

When the couch fort felt 'set up' and comfortable, and yes Aster had tested its comfort level himself, he'd set away to making Jack a special dinner. He was making ginger carrots to be paired with one of Jack's favorite pasta dishes: Chicken Alfredo. Aster was even going so far as to make bread to go with it, drizzling it in butter and adding crumbles of cheese to the top. When he and Jack finished dinner they'd settle into the couch fort with a bowl of freshly popped popcorn, just like the type Jamie tended to give Jack when he talked him into movies at the cinema.

Everything had turned out perfect last night. There was only _one_ small problem – Jack had fallen asleep on him.

That definitely hadn't been part of the plan. Aster had wanted to, well, have sex with Jack – and that was putting it as bluntly as possible. It wasn't because of the fact that he'd worked his furry ass off to make sure that last night had gone well, it was simply because of the fact that it was getting near the Fall season. When it got near Fall Jack tended to get busy with work. When Jack got busy with work, Aster found himself with a lot of time on his hands and no Jack to whittle those boring hours away with.

Essentially, Aster got _lonely_. Something he hadn't noticed before the frozen jackass known as Jack had came into his life.

Yes, Aster had hobbies. Yes, he had things to do for Easter even though it was August. But ever since Jack had stepped into his life – actually blew into it like the Blizzard of '68 – he'd found himself working a little quicker through his daily routines. He tended to get to hobbies quicker when his work got done and he made it blatantly obvious that he was making room in his schedule for whenever Jack happened to pop in. He wanted his schedule free, his work done and his hobbies set aside with a little bit of relaxing work added to them as well.

So when Jack had fallen asleep on him last night, he'd been a little bummed. He'd been hoping to set a somewhat romantic scene for his lovely Snowflake. Jack's favorite movie, the damn 'couch fort' Jack always chattered on about, a dinner and to top it all off cinema style popcorn. He'd even managed to keep the lube hidden away in the pillows from Jack who'd been nosing through them just searching for it.

Still, having Jack there last night was enough to curb most of his enthusiasm, along with the 'date' going well. He had curled up around his Frost sprite and settled into sleeping easily when he realized Jack had fallen asleep. Come the morning, though, the first thing on Aster's mind was the fact that Jack was still there. Jack wasn't gone as quick as the wind that blew past with him as he headed to work for the day. No, Jack was still sleeping next to him– so what better way to wake him up than lazy morning sex. Not only that, but the idea sounded like a _fantastic _finish for last night in Aster's morning fogged and groggy mind.

Aster huffed out a hot breath of air into Jack's hair, ruffling it and making Jack let out a half asleep, "Mmmm."

Aster took that as a go ahead, especially since Jack's scent was right up in his nostrils. It was driving him insane, actually. It smelled stronger than normal and he didn't know if it was because Jack was picking up his scent more and more or if Jack just so happened to have a particularly stronger scent that morning from not showering last night.

Whatever the case, that scent urged Aster's half asleep, groggy, self to start moving.

It started slow, lazy actually. Aster's paws started trailing to different locations on the hoodie Jack never seemed to take off. His right paw headed for the hem of Jack's hoodie on one side while his left swooped down to snap up the hem of the other side of Jack's hoodie to start tugging it off, the goal was to get it off without waking up Jack. It worked; Aster tugging the hoodie up over Jack's head and those blue eyes of Jack's remaining closed. Still out like a light by the sound of his faint breathing – of course Aster wasn't exactly awake either. He could do basic functions like tug off Jack's hoodie, but ask him when Easter was and even _he_ couldn't answer it quite yet.

Aster's paws seemed to have a mind of their own as they wandered along Jack's bare chest – their roughened surfaces trailing along pale skin that shivered and arched with every touch. Claws lightly raking against parts of Jack's chest that he had learned Jack was especially sensitive to. When he came across a nipple he gave it a light tease, followed by plucking at it as it pebbled – Jack's back arching off the bedding as Aster did this. His paws roamed along Jack's bare chest lazily with these small ministrations before they continued along Jack's ribs, down along his stomach before hitting a very cold reminder that Jack still had clothes on.

His right paw started away on the belt mercilessly. The belt gave way shortly after his paw had settled on it. From there it was getting that damn button undone followed by the zipper. When those were ready he tugged them off as well, slowly beginning to wake up more and more – lights finally clicking on inside Aster's head despite the fact that nobody was quite home yet.

With Jack completely naked next to him there was only one thing he could think of doing. Aster took up Jack's cock into his paw and gave it a sure stroke that had Jack groaning and turning his head to bite into the pillow in his sleep. Aster's next move was to turn over a bit, movements still lethargic with sleep as he reached his paw that he'd just gripped Jack with around his back and patted around for the lube.

His right paw reached for where he swore the lube was from last night, sighing in relief when his paw had found it. Soon as he felt the lube he had grabbed it up and rolled back around, pressing close into Jack and taking a moment to lay there and smell him again – scenting him and smelling the sure scent of Aster's own Eucalyptus and Spearmint laced self. Woods, Spring – all of those came to mind when Aster smelled Jack at the moment, only after those scents did he smell that cool crisp snowy scent of Jack himself. Winter, that nipping cold that seemed to bite at one's nose all followed by the familiar scent of wooded areas during the winter. Everything that made up Jack, hidden below his scent – and he would admit that the joy he took out of this fact was far too possessive for his liking.

Yet it was still there, that primal love of his very own unique scent being carried by Jack – the first scent Aster smelled being himself followed after by Jack's. Just the way he wanted it. He _wanted_ other beings to know Jack was _his_.

He grinned smugly at that and made sure the claws on his left paw were retracted, lubing up his digit and beginning to hedge a finger against Jack's entrance – hearing a sound from Jack that made both of Aster's ears shoot up to attention.

Oh was _that_ a groan. It had risen from the bottom of Jack's chest, his diaphragm, and rumbled its way up and out of his throat. Jack's face remained serene, still asleep, but his body was responding with enthusiasm – cock beginning to fill out and curve up as it always did.

Aster grinned at that, the rest of him finally awakening enough to start prepping Jack properly without even risking the chance of hurting him as he did so. His nose began to press against Jack's chest, his tongue peeking out to lick at it with his roughened tongue and Jack's body releasing goose-bumps from the touch. Shudders wracked Jack's frame with each movement from Aster, muted cries beginning to escape from Jack's throat as Aster's digit began to thrust into him. Before he knew it Jack's eyes were cracked open, still foggy from sleep, but within them there was a heady icy blue glow to them which Aster recognized as Jack's lust.

Aster removed his digit from a well prepped Jack, lubed himself up, took himself in his paw and lined himself up before finally beginning to push into Jack – earning a moan from Jack that caused shivers to pinprick pleasurably down his spine. Aster's frame soon covered Jack's, Jack's hands looping under Aster's armpits and clinging to the fur at his shoulders. The thrusts were slow, lazy, both parties not quiet awake but still able to function. Jack's mewling sounds seemed to echo louder than normal in Aster's ears, his focus purely on how Jack felt around him and just how damn lucky he was to have this particular being in his life.

The kisses shared between them were sloppy, the bites sharp and adorned with a strong suck, the thrusts slow but pleasurable – Aster aiming for Jack's prostate and managing to hit it with every stroke – and the sensations seemed exponentially stronger than they were when they were fully awake. Lazy, slow, muted groans and moans following each thrust from both parties. Half baked attempts at cries of ecstasy sometimes rang out but only came out strangled – Jack's voice not quite ready for high pitched screaming.

It didn't take long for either of them to reach their limit. With a choked sound Jack reached his orgasm first, followed shortly after by Aster, who let out a shuddered breath and promptly flopped on top of Jack by the end of it. They huffed and puffed in unison, Jack's head falling back onto the pillows when Aster pulled out of him – neck craning back to reveal a throat that was marked with both scarred over bite marks from Aster's buck teeth and freshly adorned ones.

Again he puffed up in pride, especially when Jack's hand lifted up and his fingers combed their way through the fur at Aster's muzzle. He tilted his head into it, gazing down at his Jack and smiling at him as Jack stated, "G'mornin'."

"'Mornin' Frostbite." Aster replied with a husky tone to his voice, leaning forward and nuzzling against Jack's face.

"Thanks for last night." Jack yawned out, wriggling against Aster – trying to cuddle in closer.

"Yer welcome." Aster sighed out, letting out a yawn of his own. "Hope ya liked it."

"Loved it, actually." Jack's voice grew lethargic, his lids beginning to cover his eyes again. "'Specially the m'ornin' sex."

Aster found himself snorting out a chuckling breath, nuzzling against Jack and wrapping his arms around Jack as he rolled off – settling Jack next to him and giving his pale forehead a kiss, a small snore escaping Jack's lips. Aster grabbed up a blanket and tugged it over them. A night like last night deserved a lay in, especially with such a fantastic start.


End file.
